


Love and Hate

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluffyish, Hot and Cold, Love/Hate, M/M, Oneshot, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Severus brings Sirius Black back from behind the veil.  After all.  He hates that stupid mutt.





	Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but this was basically just a short idea. Onward my ducklings.

I’ve been told that there’s a thin line between love and hate.  I’m obligated to believe it.

When we make love, it could just as soon be called fighting.  Biting and scratching until both of us are scarred from the ordeal.  There is no room for gentleness in our bedroom. 

The first time we made love was nothing more than awkward limbs speeding to a quick release.  That night in the astronomy tower, I knew that it could only ever be him.  The bastard. 

Each time after that never started with the intention of sex.  A harsh word would lead to a curse.  The buzzing magic around us would turn to punches.  One would pin the other.  Then teeth would bare down into the others neck.  Lips on lips.  All hunger and need.  Until we would both be sweating and furiously rocking our bodies faster into orgasmic bliss.

I tried to justify it to myself.  I do not _love_ Black.  He just provides a distraction from my bleak life.  But I certainly do not love him.  Merlin, I don’t even like the insufferable mutt.  Or the way the scruff of his unshaven face will scratched against my shoulder when he thrusts in deep.  The man is an animal in bed.

Life has sent us both on our separate ways, but we always seem to bump back together.  It’s never long afterwards before I’m under him struggling to breathe and deciding that I’d give up air for this.

The bastard.

Was it not even that he went to Azkaban.  Did he think he could escape me by being locked up?

We’ve always found our way back to one another. 

When he fell behind the veil I was certain that would be the end of our tryst.  It didn’t really bother me because I never loved that insufferable bastard.  But how dare he leave me behind. 

I certainly couldn’t let him get away with leaving without saying good bye.

That’s the only reason.  I have no other reason for casting this blasted spell.  Striking him with my fist and professing that I am the winner of our little rivalry is reason enough to lose my nondominated hand.  The spell is one hungry for flesh.  Knocking black upside his head is well worth the price to pay of my left hand. 

Really that’s the only reason I’m bringing him back. 

It has nothing to do with him now being on top of me once again.

“So fucking tight.”  It has nothing to do with the bone melting pleasure with each thrust.  “Severus.”  He calls my name and it could either be the voice of a lover or enemy.  Or in this case both.  “I hate you.  I hate you so much.”  His large hand pumps me gently and he takes me as a leisurely patient pace.

“I… uhhh.”  So good inside.  “I hate you too stupid mutt.”

“I didn’t ask you to cut off your fucking hand.”  It was worth it.  “I didn’t ask you to bring me back from beyond the veil, so you own me now.  I don’t want to stay at that musty old mansion.  Too many bad memories, so you are going to let me stay with you.”  He’s an insufferable dog, but Merlin is he a talented giving lover.

“You better be housebroken mutt.”

“I promise I’ll only soil your insides.”  To prove his point, he takes me faster.

“Oh Merlin.  Fine.  You can stay with me.  Just stop toying with that spot.”

“I’ll stop when I feel like it.  Do you think I want you Snape.  Your hole is just tight enough to make me feel good, but I’m really just using you.”  Even as he insults me, his hand is working me closer to my finish.  The calluses on his hand feel rough but arousing.  I’m not going to last much longer, but he always makes sure I finish before him.

“Going to…  No more.  I’ll.. I’ll…”  He gently whispers in my ear as all the waves of pleasure over take my body.

“That’s it.”  Ghosts of breath tickle my ear.  “Cum for me.  So beautiful.  You turn me on so much.”  It’s only when my body is drained and I’m limping laying under him that he grabs me fully and begins pounding me so fast I can hardly breathe.  He knows I’m sensitive from my recent orgasm, but he loves that.  He loves taking me so fast all I can do is wrap my legs around him and take each thrust.  His arms hold me in place firmly as I take every inch of him.  “You feel so perfect.  I only want you.”

His words do as much as the actions.  The sweeter his words the closer I know he is.  It’s so deep.

“Sirius, please.  I can’t take anymore.  It feels to good.  I’ll go crazy.”

“I love you.”  He’s close.  “I love you Severus.”  He’s almost there.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  I feel his seed flooding my insides before I hear him groan.  When he collapses on top of me, we both just lay there in the puddle of our own love making.  Both of us are breathing heavily.

I brought him back because I hate him.  That’s the only reason.

“I hate you.”  He finally gasps out.  His arms are wrapped securely around me and I feel as safe right now as I did our first time in the astronomy tower.

“I hate you too stupid mutt.”  My arm was a good price to pay.  To have the man I hate so close once again… I would have gladly paid an even higher price.


End file.
